Don't you
by Nintai-Tenshi
Summary: Naoki makes another mistake. Whats wrong? How will it end? R & R


I do not own any of these characters.

Itazura Na kiss, Kotoko's poV.

" What do you expect me to do? I've tried everything Irie-kun!" I yelled , his back was turned toward me, and even know i couldn't actaully see his face i knew he had a annoyed look on his handsome face. So i turned around slowly and walked to the door, i shut my eyes tight, trying to force the tears to not fall. " If thats how you want it Naoki-san." I said calmly, but i was already out of our room, and was running down the stairs, before i knew it i was at Jinko's house, even know she's twenty -six, she and her boyfriend still have not married.

I knocked on her door, which is at her parents house. And luckly Jinko answered, wearing a dark blue pajamia outfit. Kotoko! What's wrong?" She ask noticing the tears pouring down my face, i just smiled and asked if i could come in, while pushing a strand of red hair behind my ear.

As we entered the dark brown colored house, Jinko tells me her parents are away on vacation. I just nodded, didn't feel much like talking, but i know sooner or later Jinko was boom me with questions.

We take a set on the yellow-ish color couch, and everything is completely quite, but for my sobs.

"What's wrong Kotoko?" Jinko finally asks, as my sobs quicken.

" I-i-i-i le-left I-i-ire-kun." I sobbed out. Of coarse i didn't think she understood me till she screamed, 'why' so loudly i though i was going deaf.

" He doesn't notice me anymore, he doesn't care, he ignores everything i do." I say, as i watch Jinko nod, as her black hair falls in her face. " I'm sorry Kotoko." She whispers quitely, i just set there though.

I look at her and ask, " Can i stay here tonight?" She nods her head yes, while standing up. I was wondering what she was doing. " The quest room is on the left, i'm going to bed now, but of you need anything don't hesitate to ask me, okay?" She asks me and i nodded, as soon as she was gone i went into the quest room, that was only purple, i layed down and waited for the sun to rise.

----------

Naoki/Irie-kun's poV.

I glared at the door Kotoko ran out of three hours ago, Mum was yelling at me because she was listening in on everything. So now the whole house is up in the living, while i set glaring at a door, and listen to my mothers mouth. " You do know Kotoko-chan could find a better man then you right? One who treats her better, actually treats her good!" My mother cried, and my jaw clenched. I wish she would be quite for once in her life. But some where in my mind i was thinking, ' Mums right, Kotoko could have a better person.' Even know i was trying to ignore it.

" What do you think your doing, Big brother?" I turned to look at Yuki, he was frowning. " I'm settting here." I say, of coarse he's going to make something totally different about it. " That's what i mean, why are you here and not looking for big sister?" I knew that kid would say that. " Because Kotoko left me, so that means she doesn't want me to look for her." I reply. " You don't know how her mind works." Yuki stated, and that is completely true. And before i knew it i heard Mum yelling at me to come back, but my feet wouldn't stop, i keep running.

And when i stopped running, i was at Satomi's house. KNocking o the door i waited, i knew it was late, but i had to find Kotoko. The person who opened the door is a seven year old Kiseki, Satomi's daughter, her husband must be at work. Kiseki smiled at me, " Come on in Mr. Irie-kun!" She excalmed. I did, and then ran in Satomi. " Naoki! What are you doing here?" She asked me, she seemed confused. I sighed, " Is Kotoko here?" But i already know the answer, Kotoko isn't here. And as i exspected, she wasn't there, i said a quite goodbye, and started running again. Where could Kotoko be?

----

Kotoko poV.

I yawned, it was six in the morning, time for me to go to work. It's a good thing i leftmy nurse outfit at the hospital because i didn't bring anything with me. " Kotoko! are you ready? I'll walk with you to work!" Jinko says and i smile. Even know i felt like my heart was breaking.

" Okay Jinko i'm coming!" I say running towards the door, i'll skep breakfeast today, i just need to get to work.

Jinko smiled at me as she handed me a unbrella. " It's raining outside. So i thought you made need this." She said laughing, and i just nodded. We walked and she told me about her boyfriend, who's name slips my mind. I laugh when she tells me something funny, buti want to cry. And when we made it to the hospital she asks, " Are you staying at my house again?" I shrug my shoulders and sigh. " I don't know, it depends." She only nods, and tells me she's going shopping, i smile and walk on in, making sure i close my Unbrella. Only if Yuki could have saw me, i am not a Baka!

I was into the locker room, and change into my nurse gown. And notice that today was un-normally slow....

** Lunch break**

I didn't feel like eating lunch either, so i sat alone today, and only drunk a little bit of water. And as i stood up and turned, i ran into something, wet, and tall.

Shocked i looked up, there stood Irie-Kun looking at me, with a expression i've never saw before. And it creeped me out. " Kotoko." Irie-Kun whispers, and i judt look at him with wide eyes. Why hasn't he moved out of my way? I giggle nerviously. " Hi Naoki." I say equally nervious.  
But then i was smashed into a hug, and Irie-kun was breathing heavy. I tried to get out of his strong grip, but it was useless, he is to strong for me. " That's not my name." He whispers into my ear. Say what? Naoki is his name, i know it is. Then why- Oh i get it. But i'd tease him, like he has teased me. " W-what do you mean?" I stutter, why did i stutter?

His lips press onto my head, and i feel all eyes on us. " That's not my name." He repeats, and i just sigh. " Irie-kun." I whisper, and i see his ips move upward just a bit. " Yes." He says and i am completely dumbfolded. " Why are you soaked? And why are you here? you don't work today." I say, i must be a baka. " I was looking for you." He states and it's then i notice the brusies under his eyes. He looked for me all night. I blushed when his lips brushed against mine. "Let's go home." He whispers in my ear after he breaks the kiss. " But i'm working." i say blushing more. " NOt know more." He says dragging me off.

All i did was smile. Don't you love being in love Irie-kun?


End file.
